deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X VS Samus Aran
Mega Man X VS Samus Aran is a What-if? episode of Death Battle, featuring X from the Mega Man series, and Samus from the Metroid series. Description Mega Man VS Metroid! Maverick Hunter VS Bounty Hunter! When these two teched-out armor fighter go at it, only one will walk away. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Knight: Technology. It's amazing how much it's come into our everyday lives from years ago. And these two armored warriors are the most advanced you can get with it. Blaze: X, the S-Class Maverick Hunter. Knight: And Samus Aran, the intergalatic bounty hunter. Blaze: He's Knight and I'm Blaze. Knight: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. X (*Music cue: Breis - Mega Man X4: Intro Stage (X)*) Knight: A long time ago, there lived a man known as Thomas Light, or Doctor Light to most. Light was a complete genius, and revolutionized the world with his technological prowess. He's created Mega Man, the super fighting robot, who’s consistently taken down Light's rival, Doctor Albert Wily. Yet their war was coming to a close, and Light was growing old and nearing the end of his life. Blaze: And in the old man's last couple of years, he did what he did best. Machines. Knight: Doctor Light created a new robot, based off of Mega Man. It was incredibly advanced, and capable of thinking for itself, allowing it to become the bridge between robot and human-kind. This robot was named X, like a variable with limitless possibilities. Blaze: Unfortunately, Doctor Light feared that human-kind wasn't quite ready for a robot that can think like them, so he sealed X up for a hundred years, running tests on him the entire time so he could make the right choices. Knight: He was eventually discovered in Light's laboratory by Doctor Kain, who created a new line of robots based off of X's design called Reploids. From there, X went on to join the Maverick Hunters, group of Reploids fighting against other Reploids who have been infected with the Maverick Virus, causing them to turn against and kill humans. Blaze: X eventually reached the rank of S-Class, taking down Mavericks and other rogue robots like they're nobodies business. (*Music cue: Mega Man X6 Music - Infinity Mijinion*) Knight: Like his predecessor, X can transform his hands into arm cannons called the X-Buster. By condensing bits of solar energy into his body, X can shoot them out of his X-Buster as energy blasts, exploding upon impact. It can also be charged multiple stages, though it's absolute maximum can destroy the arm cannon. Blaze: That thing's packing more than just hippy juice, though. He's got plenty of other weapons lying around in that thing, thanks to his data copying ability. With it, he gains a shitload more weapons to use from all the Mavericks and robots he’s beat. He can uppercut fire with the Rising Fire, shoot a drill with the Tornado Fang, create giant gusts of wind with the Storm Tornado and coat himself in ice for protection with the Frost Tower. Knight: He can also use the Twin Slasher to shoot two crescent-shaped blades at his enemies, the Triad Thunder to summon three electrical-based drones, the Spin Wheel to shoot a spinning energy sawblade of death and the Double Cyclone to shoot two wind-based projectiles at his foes. Blaze: Think that’s enough for him? Hell no, we’re just getting started! He’s also got an infrared scanner and a broad-range camera installed in his eyes so that he can see at a higher frame rate than us humans, not to mention a lot of different components. Knight: The Full Auto Balancer let's him balance on almost all surfaces, Dash Boots let him… well, dash at superhuman speeds, and the Central Control System allows him to better control his body's movements. He also possesses numerous power-ups. The Hyper Dash makes X dash faster and further and also makes him invincible during the dash itself, and the Energy Saver cuts the amount of ammo needed for special weapons by 50%. Blaze: The Armor power-up makes X's buster more powerful, have his shots fire faster, and have them always fire fully charge, my kind of power-up. Knight: Then there's the D-Converter, which converts damage taken into ammo for special weapons, and finally the Weapon Plus increases the amount of damage done to enemies by special weapons. X also carries sub-tanks with him to heal himself up should he need to. Blaze: Also after “dying”, AGAIN, in Mega Man X6, X took his fallen friend Zero's Z-Saber as well. While he prefers his Buster, he'll still break this out from time-to-time. He’s also got these energy fist things, which charge his… well, fists with energy for better physical combat. And now, let's get into the meat of X's arsenal. His armors. Knight: X possesses a couple of these to help augment his strength, speed and defense. The Blade Armor is all about close-quarters laser swordplay, the Shadow Armor is for stealth missions and ninjaing, as well as immunity to the bane of every Mega Man player's existence; spikes. (*Music cue: Rockman Holic - X-Buster*) Blaze: But let's be honest, none of you are here for that. We're all here for this beauty, the Ultimate Armor. Knight: It certainly lives up to its name. With this, X receives a 50% increase in attack resistance, doesn't recoil from them and his shots turn into bullets of plasm. Blaze: Not to mention, he gets infinite ammo on his special weapons AND the Nova Strike, a mid-air dash which makes him completely invincible and can one-shot basically all the bosses in the game! And word on the street is, infinity is a lot. Knight: X has lived for a couple hundreds years, and has fought in numerous wars throughout that time. He's also quite the tactician, capable of quickly adapting to an enemy's fighting-style in order to find and exploit any weaknesses they may have. Blaze: He's also strong enough to punch through entire robots, fast enough to casually dodge bullets and tough enough to tank a large explosion from a missile and shrug it off. And considering the fact that he's a direct successor to the OG Mega Man, he likely shares or even beats the Blue Bomber's 5 to 10 tonnes of lifting and faster-than-light reactions. Oh, and he's on-par with Zero, who beat the star-level Lumine. Jesus Christ, can anything take this guy down?! Knight: I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. In fact, X has no real weaknesses. Though he is a pacifist and prefers to avoid combat, not to mention had a pretty shitty life. Blaze: But when you take away those pesky feelings about not fighting, look out! X: *(Falling from sky) Charges X-Buster, fires and hits Maverick, causing a large explosion* Samus (*Cue: Metroid Prime - Main Title Theme*) Knight: At the young age of three, Samus Aran's home planet, the Earth colony K-2L, was invaded by Space Pirates, who proceeded to kill the entirety of the planet, except for guess who? Blaze: These pirates were lead by an evil dragon lizard thing that was too big to be in Smash named Ridley, who just killed the shit out of Samus' parents. Anyways, after that Samus was somehow found and taken in by the bird aliens known as the Chozo, who gave her some of their DNA so she could survive on their planet and then raised her amongst them. Parents killed in front of you as a kid by a giant dragon, your whole planet destroyed and you're raised by birds. Damn, rough childhood. Wonder if they forced her to eat vomited-up worms... Knight: The Chozo DNA infused into Samus increased her physical prowess immensely. Combine that with the training she got from the Chozo and by the time she was fourteen she was more physically capable than most human adults. Blaze: Makes you wonder what puberty must've been like on her. Anyways, Samus eventually joined the Galactic Federation before becoming a solo bounty hunter. And sure makes one hell of a one too! (*Cue: Brinstar - Super Smash Bros. 3DS*) Knight: She's strong to wrestle monsters much larger than her down to the ground, fast enough to dodge automatic fire and tough enough to get stomped on by Kraid with little damage thanks to her Power Suit, typically worn in Varia Form. While may look bulky, but it doesn't actually restrict her movement or flexibility whatsoever. Blaze: Too bad it makes everyone think she's a dude, but I suppose that's a pretty fair trade for protection from powerful laser fire, explosives and deadly environments. Knight: It also gives her a large oxygen supply so she could survive underwater and in space for a long time, halves the damage she receives from attack by 50%, tracking and radar systems, can survive over one thousand degrees and in case Samus is running low she can use Reserve Tanks to boost herself back up. Blaze: Then there’s my preferred one of her suits, or should I say lack there of, the Zero Suit. Samus wears this skintight beauty under her Power Suit just in case the thing gets taken out. While Samus is as strong or tough with it, she’s a lot more agile and acrobatic with it. She has a Paralyzer gun for… well paralyzing foes, and can be turned into a whip or kickass lightsaber. Then she got a boost in fanserv- I MEAN acrobatics with rocket heels, which give her an increase in speed, jumping ability, kicking and give her a small bit of flight. But Samus certainly prefers her Power Suit, and who could blame her? Knight: The Power Suit has a powerful arm cannon built into it. She can either fire it small rapid shots or charge it up for more powerful blasts. She also has a large assortment of ice beams, missiles, flamethrowers, electric beams and a grapple beam, which can lock onto enemy targets to pull them in close or toss them around like they’re nothing. Blaze: Oh and somehow, Samus can roll herself up into a really small sphere called the Morph Ball to roll around, slip past enemies with its small size and lay down some sweet energy bombs! The more destruction, the better! And she's got the iconic Screwattack, a move so awesome that a certain Youtube channel named themselves after it. This attack involves Samus flipping the air and sending energy out of her suit, and it somehow let's her do multiple jumps at once. Knight: She also has a speed booster, which allows her to run at speeds reaching Mach 5 and simply destroy everything in her path by running. And finally, there's Samus' greatest attack, the Zero Laser. A super-charged blast from Samus' arm cannon which can use to completely annihilate her foes. Once you're trapped in this thing, there's no getting out of it. The drawback however is that it can override her suit, causing Samus to power down into her Zero Suit. Blaze: But what's life without a little danger? Samus regularly beats the shit out of giant monsters and Ridley, has taken down the SA-X, disadvantaged, defeated Dark Samus and is well-known for leaving a couple of planets destroyed when she's done with them. Knight: She's even wiped out an entire alien species in the Metroids and single-handedly ended a cross-dimensional war. Blaze: She's able to keep up with Ridley in combat, who can keep up with her faster than light gunship, and one time managed to freeze the sun. And that's… Probably not easy. Tough chick isn't she? Knight: Very much so, in fact she also doesn't have any real weaknesses. Though she does suffer from some bad luck, always losing her power-ups before the start of every mission. Also… Other M. Blaze: "OH NO IT'S A PURPLE DRAGON MONSTER THAT I'VE KILLED LIKE SEVEN TIMES BEFORE. BETTER GET SCARED OF IT!" Knight: Still, even with… THAT, Samus Aran is without a doubt a force to be reckoned with. Narrator: In the vast universe, the history of humanity is but a flash of light from a lone star. The life of a single person should be lost in space and time. But among the stars, there is one light that burns brighter than all others. The light of Samus Aran. Her battles extend beyond her life, and etch themselves into history. Death Battle Knight: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate, once and for all! Blaze: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Chesknight Dopple Town Night The futuristic city was surprisingly quiet that evening. While a fair number cars and people were out and about, they were lacking a lot in comparison to what they normally were like. It was... Quiet. Or at least, as quiet as the city that was home to the peacekeepers of the world could be. At the Maverick Hunter Base, an alarm went off at one of the stations. A U.F.O seemed to have landed just outside the city, and it seemed to hold a high threat level. Someone was going to have to check it out, and check it out soon. An alert about this situation reached a certain figure in the Hunter Base. While one may originally mistaken them for a human, upon further inspection it would become clear that that was not the case. The individual was covered almost entirely in a blue metal, with a face resembling that of a human male's. He had a blue helmet on his head, with a red gem hilt. This was the late Doctor Thomas Light's final and finest creation, X. The Maverick Hunter prepared himself in case he needed to use force. He picked out which armors and weapons he'd be using, before finding a certain weapon. As it wasn't activated, it just look like the hilt of a blade, but it was quite the special weapon to the blue robot. He was sadly reminded of how his best friend and partner, Zero, had been killed on a mission a few months ago. Hearing the news, X decided to take up Zero's Z-Saber once again to honour his friend's legacy. Upon sending the Z-Saber to his weapon's data, X walked over to the hanger. He hopped on his hovercycle, opened up the hanger doors and raced out of the base. Whatever that U.F.O was, he was going to find out. 5 minutes later The fallen spaceship came into X's view. Yet as he got closer, he made out the silhouette of someone exiting the craft? They then quickly began running towards the city, which made X immediately turn around to give chase. What the ship brought was more important than what it was, and what it brought could very well be hostile. Upon chasing after the figure, the blue robot found them scaling a large, wide building with some impressive acrobatics, but what really surprised him was that upon reaching close to the top, they seemed to release a beam of sorts from their arm, connecting to the edge of its roof and hoisting them to the top. In response to this, X stopped his hovercycle, quickly jumping off of it and transforming into a thin beam of blue light. Within an instant, he was on large rooftop of the building, right in front of his target. The figure stopped, allowing X to fully analyze them. The figure appeared to be a human covered from head to toe by an armored suit. Their chest and stomach region was coloured yellow, while their limbs were orange, however the character didn't have a right forearm. In its place there was instead a blue-green technological cannon. On their head was a red helmet with a green visor for them to see through. X had come face to face with the legendary bounty huntress, Samus Aran. (*Cue: Mega Man Zero 3 - Cannon Ball (Mythos Ver.)*) Seeing this new face as a potential threat, Samus locked and loaded her arm cannon, pointing it at the Reploid as her typical combat stance. The combat stance was all X needed to see to know he was going to have to fight. He gritted his teeth, then put his right arm forward. His hand transformed into an arm cannon of his own, the X-Buster. Holding it by his side with his left hand, he knew then and there, whether he liked it or not; he was in for the battle of his life now. FIGHT! Samus fired two missiles from her arm cannon at X, who leaped over the first. He dashed away from his adversary, then turned around took out the second rocket with a blast from his Buster. The Chozo's champion then fired a blast of ice at him, which he dashed at and jumped over. In mid-air, the Reploid charged and fired another blast from his arm cannon. It struck right at Samus' feet, causing an explosion which knocked her backwards. The bounty huntress quickly tucked herself in, rolling on her back to a stop, before charging right back at her opponent. During that time, X had fully charged a blast from his Buster, launching it at Samus and then dashing right after it. Samus leaped over the shot, and was then suddenly met with an uppercut of fire from X at her chest, and then another directly at her chin, sending her high above him. Landing on the ground, X pointed his X-Buster up towards Samus, charging it up. After a few seconds, he released a large blue blast at her. Samus saw the blast on its way and swerved her body to avoid it. Now almost directly above X, Samus slammed her arm cannon down into his head, smashing him against the ground. She then performed a 360° legsweep at the robot, which sent him upwards into the air. As he fell back down, the bounty huntress thrusted her arm forward just as X came in front of her, releasing a fiery blast which sent him careening across the building. The Chozo’s champion then began charging up her arm cannon X's back hit off the rooftop as he slid to a halt, but as soon as he landed he swapped out the Rising Fire for the Twin Slashers. As Samus finished building up her shot, she immediately ran towards him. Upon getting close to him however, X then kicked his feet out at the last second to trip her up. Getting back on them as Samus rolled back onto her own, X fired his dual blades at the bounty hunter and then began shooting rapid-fire bullets. Rolling under and flipping over the crescents, Samus then fired another missile in mid-air, which struck X and sent him stumbling backwards. She then landed on the ground and sent out her grapple beam, latching onto X and sending him throwing him against the ground multiple times. Slamming into the ground right in front of Samus, X peered up to see the armoured female pointing her arm cannon directly at his face. Not good… Thinking on his feet, X quickly formed a sawblade from his hand and threw it at Samus’ head, which she narrowly managed to avoid. The Maverick Hunter then quickly jumped onto his feet with the brief opening he had gained, pushing his X-Buster forward and then shooting a large column of wind at his adversary with the Storm Tornado, which sent her flying backwards. She managed to slide to a halt, then rolled up into her Morph Ball. As X sent out multiple rapid fire blasts at Samus, the bounty huntress weaved past each explosive before passing directly by X. The Reploid swerved around to try to find her, but somehow he found nothing there. Switching to his infrared scanners, X didn’t find anything at first. That is, until he looked down. And what he saw wasn’t good. A power bomb. The circular explosive went off a mere second after X noticed it, leaving him taking the attack almost point-blank. Stepping out, Samus looked at the smoke of the explosion to see if anything remained of her opponent. To the bounty huntress’ surprise, a large blast of energy broke through the smoke, striking her and knocking her back. Now on her knees, Samus looked at the break in the smoke. There, she saw X, but not the same X. His body armor looked more advanced with a change in colour to white, blue and green, his Buster looked different and his helmet had changed shape as well. It was the Blade Armor. Dashing out of the smoke and towards Samus, an energy blade formed from the Maverick Hunter's arm cannon. X swung the weapon at Samus, who rolled backwards and onto her feet to avoid it. The two hunters then ran at the other. X slashed at Samus, who sidestepped the attack before kicking X in his midsection, following it up by blasting X with her ice beam. The Reploid became encased in ice, but not for long as the Chozo warrior rushed up to him, crouching down before leaping up and flipping multiple times as energy came out of various parts of her body. Smashing into the Maverick Hunter and breaking him out of the ice, X felt the full brunt of the powerful Screwattack. Samus then stopped the attack, hitting her adversary upwards with a corkscrew kick. She attempted to knock him away with another fire blast from her arm cannon, but was stopped as X fired multiple plasma bullets at her. The two technological warriors then fell to the ground. X pulled back out the energy beam from his buster and the two charged at each other, engaging in close quarters combat. X swung his blade downwards the n back up, hitting Samus' armor twice before shooting a barrage of plasma bullets at her. Exploding upon impact, Samus stumbled backwards a little before hitting X with numerous punches, kicks and blows from her arm cannon. Finding a brief opening however, the Maverick Hunter equipped a new weapon to himself. Pushing his hands outwards to his sides, a large gust of wind pushed Samus backwards as X unleashed the Double Cyclone. He then quickly swapped out weapons again and fired three drill weapons at Samus. The bounty huntress corkscrewed over one of them and rolled under the next, but was unfortunately struck in the chest by the last one, which sent carried her backwards a bit. X fired one last Tornado Fang from his X-Buster at Samus, but was shocked as she actually ran towards the flying weapon. At the very last second however, Samus leaped over the drill, flipping in midair and grabbing the drill. Landing back on the ground, she used the momentum of her jump to then throw the Tornado Fang right back at its sender. As soon as she did this, Samus immediately began to charge her arm cannon up again. The drill hit X in his stomach region, launching him back and causing him to roll across the ground. As he stood looked up however, he saw Samus running towards him. And she was running faster than he had seen her before, now with a blue aura surrounding her and an afterimage. X attempted to get up and run away, but Samus slammed right into him before continuing past. She then briefly turned off her speed booster to turn herself around, then turned it right back on, charging at and slamming into X. She did the same thing for about three times, before X managed to stop her. As Samus charged at him once more time, three drones suddenly appeared X. They became charged with electricity, surrounding the Reploid in an aura of lightning. As Samus hit him again, she felt a surge of electricity course through her body, causing the speed booster power to deactivate. Taking quick action, X brought back out his energy blade as the Triad Thunder disappeared, slashing at Samus multiple times. He then coated himself in a shield of ice to finish off the combo, sending the Chozo warrior back onto the ground. Unfreezing himself and seeing his opponent was on her hands and knees, X walked over to Samus and pointed his X-Buster towards her head. Just as he did that however, Samus moved her arm cannon right up towards his face. She still had her charged shot. The large blast of energy burst from Samus' arm cannon, striking X point-blank and knocking him high into the air. He landed on his back, and seemed to have taken a lot of damage from that attack. Samus stood back up on her feet looking over at her opponent. She saw that he was struggling to get back on his feet after that attack. He managed to almost get there, but then fell back down and needed to use his hands to stop himself. Slowly however, he managed to get back on them. He wasn't done yet! (*Cue: X VS Zero (Breis) - Mega Man X5*) Pushing his hands outwards, a light enveloped X briefly. When it subsided, his appearance had once again changed. His armor was now blue, purple and gold, with a new helmet as well. His buster had changed as well. The Blade Armor was gone, and in its place was the Ultimate Armor. And with a new armor, there came a new strategy. X seemingly vanished out of thin air for a second, before reappearing directly in front of Samus, his fist set a flame. With the Rising Fire, he gave a strong uppercut which knocked her into the air, then immediately followed it up with a Storm Tornado to send her higher. Pointing his buster upwards, he then shot out two crescent-shaped projectiles at the falling bounty huntress. Samus managed to dodge the two of them, but in doing so left herself open for a drill to slash her from the Tornado Fang. X leaped into the air just as Samus fell to him and hit her with a sawblade, following it up with a blast of wind from the Double Cyclone. As one last attack, X fired a full-charged blast from his cannon at the Chozo champion. Samus was knocked clear away across the rooftop, and was not in a good condition. He burns and scratches were all over her suit, electricity could be seen coming from it, she didn't have much left. She'd have to take a chance on this.... Looking up at each other, X and Samus made eye contact. They then both leaped into the air, preparing their ultimate attacks. After a few seconds of charging, a large energy beam blasted out of Samus' arm cannon, charging right towards X. The Maverick Hunter on the other hand, came coated in a bright golden aura. X charged right towards the Zero Laser, ramming into it at full speed with the Nova Strike. X struggled to fight off the attack. While he was charging through it, he was clearly having difficulty as he grit his teeth and closed his left eye. He charged harder and harder against the energy blast, reaching closer and closer to Samus. With a yell of a determination, X's aura grew brighter and larger as he made contact with Samus' arm cannon. A large explosion ensued. With all the smoke created, neither of the combatants could be seen. But as it subsided, they came into view. X had reverted back to regular blue armor, but was severely damaged. Samus on the other hand, had changed entirely. Pieces of her Power Suit were spread all across the area, as she had been reduced to a skin-tight blue suit and heels. The Zero Suit. X looked into his weapon data, and teleported a blade hilt to his hand. With a flick of his wrist, the Z-Saber came to life. At the same time, Samus took her Paralyzer off her right leg, transforming it into a yellow beam sword of her own. The two then charged at each other, energy blades in hand. Both X and Samus swung and parried each other multiple times. They turned their weapons around in their hands, then continued. X swung at Samus' lower half, but she back flipped away from the blow. She then retracted her blade, quickly turning it into a gun and firing a blast of electricity at X. The attack hit him, causing him to be stunned for a few seconds, leading to Samus charging up and kneeing him in his midsection and sending him into the air. The Chozo warrior then jumped after him, landing a powerful kick which sent him down to the ground. Landing on top of him, Samus turned her Paralyzer into a sword once more. Flipping it in hands, she swung it downwards at the Maverick Hunter. But it stopped. X's hands glowed with a blue aura, as he caught the beam sword between them just as it came down on him. He grabbed it with his left hand, and then pointed his right at Samus. It transformed into his X-Buster, and he shot three small energy bullets at her. She stumbled backwards, allowing X to get back and take the hilt of the blade from her hand. He cracked it in two, throwing the remains to the sides. The Chozo warrior was in shock as she held her left arm with her right in her. X then slowly walked over to her, firing numerous blasts as he did so, each hitting and hurting Samus. His X-Buster turned back into his hand as he took out the Z-Saber again. He slashed Samus across her chest once. Blood stained her suit. He then stabbed her through her stomach, and with a large tug back, ripped it upwards. The Z-Saber cut straight the bounty huntress' upper body and head, leaving it to limp and fall to the ground. Looking away from the remains of the bounty huntress, X stared up at the night sky. He then transformed into a blue beam of light, and left the scene. Time to return to base... K.O.! Results (*Cue: Rockman X6 - I.D.E.A.*) Blaze: Damn son! That was awesome! Knight: This fight was easily our closest match-up so far. X and Samus were very even in terms of destructive capability, speed and durability, and almost everything one had the other could counter. So what made X win? A few things. Blaze: While Samus may have been fighting all her life and was trained by the Chozo, X's hundreds of years of combat experience easily trumped both of those things. Knight: X's adaption abilities and overall greater tactical mind helped him keep up with Samus' fighting style, while she still had to deal with his large, diverse arsenal. And that's the thing, Samus has specifically designed herself around being hard to get a read on. X was capable of doing so, taking away one of her greatest strengths. Blaze: It also helped out that X's Ultimate Armor could definitely overpower the Power Suit should he be given the chance, since it's not indestructible. A couple Nova Strike spams could definitely take it down, leaving the bounty huntress in just her Zero Suit, which X could easily take out. Poor Samus. She may know how to take charge, but she just didn't have a shot. Knight: The winner is X. Who Would You be Rooting For? Mega Man X Samus Aran Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Chesknight Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle